reclaimingsancretorfandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Dragon's Gate
Details: Questgiver: The Oracle Location: Cloud Ruler Temple Narrative: The Dark Agents have plans up their sleeves which will become apparent upon arrival to Cloud Ruler Temple. The Oracle is inside by the fire with few answers to the many questions that accompany the 4 stones. She really only has one answer, follow your destiny and go to Sancre Tor with the stones, or do not. Leaving Cloud Ruler Temple Bruin Hrothgar is about; taking the time to talk to him reveals pride and determination. It’s time to head to Sancre Tor, find Grandmaster Thierney for the key to the Tomb of Honors and onward to Destiny. Detailed Walkthrough: Upon arriving at Cloud Ruler Temple it will be under attack by Dark Agents, help dispatch the enemies outside and go find The Oracle inside. The Oracle is seated in front of the fire, engaging her in conversation does not answer all the questions, only the suggestion to follow your destiny and take the 4 stones to Sancre Tor. Exiting Cloud Ruler Temple’s main door will find Bruin Hrothgar conveniently outside. Stop and take the time to share the stories of travel and get some advice from Bruin. Travel on to Sancre Tor with your burden of stones. Arriving at Sancre Tor, the Dark Agents have been attacking and a battle is still raging. Jump into the fracas keeping watch for Grandmaster Thierney to obtain the Sancre Tor Tomb Key from. Speak with Thierney, get the key and head to the Tomb of Honors in the hub of the Temple of Light. Enter the tomb and proceed to the rear, open the gates and step inside. There are four paneled walls; each has a symbol representing an Elemental Stone. Activate the panels by touching the wall and placing the corresponding stone on the pedestal. Clockwise around the room from left the panels are; Earth, Fire, Water, Wind. Place them in the order received; Water, Earth, Wind and Fire. The Dragon Gate will open inside the room, remove the stones from their pedestals and enter the gate. An old friend will be there and engage conversation after which the burden of the stones will cause immobilization. Four Blind Monks will approach and offer their services, accept the offer by giving each one a stone to carry. They will follow and they are defenseless; guard them well. The path is fairly easy to follow through the islets that make up the realm, Void Guardians and other creatures patrol the way. The path is forward, the destination the Tree of Life. Enter the Tree of Life and the engaging the Monks in conversation will divulge a clue. Tell us where to stand, we stand with you. Again placing the stones as received; start with the tree stump pedestal closest to the left, activate the pedestal and place the Water stone, the Earth Stone closest pedestal to the right, The Wind Stone the next pedestal same side and finally the Fire Stone on the remaining pedestal on the other side. The Oracle will appear and engage conversation. There is one choice left, to mount the fifth pillar. Do so by activating the pillar, player controls will be disabled and the final sequence for Into the Dragon Gate will play. A wonderful reward will be granted and player controls re-enabled. Exit through the Dragon Gate and Grandmaster Thierney will engage conversation. The Dragon Gate.JPG|The Dragon Gate The Tree of Life.JPG|The Tree of Life It's not over yet.JPG|It's not over yet ScreenShot55.jpg|Order of Stones Category:The Oracle's Fire